ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Band of Brothers
'''Band of Brothers 'is an open-world and action-adventure video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing. Synopsis The 20-year-old man named Marty Gonzalez who loves to travel the world with his friends. After they arrived in Seattle, two rivals named Wendy and Nathan who are Gameplay TBD Plot TBD Characters *Marty Gonzalez (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A male traveler who is the best DJ since 1994. He is the main protagonist of the game. *Dawn Anderson (voiced by Ashly Burch) - One of Marty's friends who is very good at painting the pictures in St. Louis, Missouri. Later, she becomes his girlfriend. * Jennifer Johnson (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - One of Marty's friends * Mel Robson (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - A best friend of Marty who lives in * Tricia Poole (voiced by TBD) - She is the tour guider who * Bobby Tristain (voiced by TBD) - * Wendy Adams (voiced by Dani Knights ) - A rival of Marty's girlfriend Dawn who loves to prank on them. * Nathan Knights (voiced by Nik Shriner) - A rival of Marty who is * Jane TBD (voiced by Hannah Telle) - A shy woman who is the best friend of Dawn. She is the * Transcripts Band of Brothers/Transcripts Tropes Band of Brothers/Tropes Soundtrack Band of Brothers/Soundtrack Songs heard in the game * Feel Good Inc * I Gotta Feeling * Feel This Moment * Ridin * Pump it * Misery Business * Young & Unafraid * Toxic * Disturbia * High * One More Time Trivia *The game is based on Go Vacation, Dead or Alive Xtreme, Life is Strange, Contrast, Watch Dogs, Sleeping Dogs, Guitar Hero, DJ Hero, Need for Speed, Rabbids Go Home, We Happy Few *The game will combine Go Vacation, Sleeping Dogs, Need for Speed, Dead or Alive Xtreme, DJ Hero, Guitar Hero, Life is Strange * ''Band of Brothers is inspired by St. Crispin's Day speech in Shakespeare's "Henry V". * The animation is the same as We Happy Few. ** Despite the animation being similar, this game is not part of the "We Happy Few" universe. * This game will be a part of the "Contrast" universe. * This game will get a comic called Marty's World Adventure which later made more comics. * This game will more * The game is similar to Go Vacation, Dead or Alive Xtreme, * This game became famous for pop cultures (such as Twitter, Facebook, GameStop, * The pop cultures made the stores, * This game will reveal some reasons why the developers * This game features collection * Similarities * The scene where Marty takes a selfie with his friends at * The scene where Nathan grabs * The scene where Wendy was tried to trick them by putting * The scene where * The scene where Jane * The scene where * The scene where * The scene where * The scene where Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games